Attacking and Tactics
You will often find yourself in situations where you need to protect yourself, protect others, or just hunt some Alien; this is done by Attacking. There are three categories of weapons available to attack with. Lasers, rockets, Hellstorm, and for more advanced players - smartbombs. These are always used in sync with each other when attacking an enemy to maximize your damage output. Targeting your enemy If your ship has a targeting system to use, just click the drop you want to attack, and now a red rectangle will appear around them. Once you start attacking, the Red text will show you the damage you've dealt with, when it's hit I'll see it once when it's hit. Shooting your enemy Once you have a red rectile on your enemy, by clicking either a laser battery, your ship will begin to shoot that chosen battery type. The same applies for your rockets but only shoots a single rocket and has a cooldown before you can shoot another. If you have a Rocket Launcher equipped, you are able to load and fire Hellstorm rockets in addition with the laser and rockets. You can also double-click on the target to attack them. Try shooting your enemy while clicking the rocket several times and firing your Hellstorm, your attack output will be devastating and possibly kill your enemy. Unfortunately, now it deals little damage. Now people can shoot 170,000 damage a second, so rockets are virtually useless compared to x4 and x6 laser ammo. Element of surprise If you can afford multiple cloaks then a good tactic is to sneak up cloaked on an enemy player (Be aware they can see you as a red dot on the minimap) and then launch an attack; this might help you get the edge on a better ship.Referring to my comment in brackets a good idea is to sneak up along wtih a group of Aliens so your red dot is hidden amongst the Aliens' red dots. Combo ammunition A great weapons combo to use is first use SAB-50 ammo and Plasma charger. Then use UCB-100 and Hellstorm rockets (Only available if you have the launcher) or any other elite rocket. When the enemy is on low health (Within 1000 to 10,000 hit points) use lower class ammo like LCB-10 and R-310 rockets to finish them off. DCR-250 rockets are also good as they slow enemies down but they only appear in the hangar during or 24 hours after Mega Happy Hour and even then they cost 500. Demilitarized Zone Stay near a base or jump portal if you are being attacked so you can escape safely. Hunting in groups Hunting enemies in groups of 2 or more is a very efficient tactic as the enemy ship cant attack more than one person at a time therefore minimising damage to your ship. Swarm and Divide Swarming is basically the same as Hunter groups just with a lot more players attacking.This will overwhelm any ship within seconds.Dividing is the opposite of Swarming where you and your friend/friends divide and take on different enemies.This works well in a situation where their are loads of aliens surrounding a small group of players.It probably wouldnt work with enemy players as they will probably have powerful ships ut could if your groups members had BigBoys,Vengances or Goliaths. Venom and Diminisher The Venom design is a lethal Goliath design that comes packaged with an incredibly lethal ability. One good tactic is to get your enemy's hit points to roughly 40-50% then use the Venom's signature Singularity ability to finish it off. The singularity deals gradual damage to your opponent's hit points but beware, it can easily be deactivated by either an EMP-01 or by jumping through a portal. It is however a skill design, and thus is very expensive to get. So either fork out 250,000 uridium or get lucky and win one from a booty box. The Diminisher design is much more popular than the Venom, but less lethal and the Diminisher affects the shields rather than the hit points. It is good however for lowering an opponent's shields quickly so you can hack at their hit points with it's Shield Leech ability however it does not affect hit point damage. Like the Venom, Diminisher is a skill design and is just as expensive to get as the Venom. Tips *There are shortcuts when attacking enemies and are recommended to know. *When hunting Alien, use a method what is called circling. This is where you circle the alien in either a clockwise, or counterclockwise motion while shooting them. This accomplishes you to be able to shoot the alien that's just in your range, but just out of the alien's range. It might take some practice but once learned, it can be a huge advantage when hunting Alien. *Under Extras in the Shop, you will find ROK-TO1, which is a "Rocket Booster". With this equipped, your rocket fire rate will be multiplied by 2. There is another extra called AROL-X, "Auto Rocket CPU" which activates your rockets to shoot automatically when you begin firing upon an enemy, used by the majority of players. Category:Tips Category:Damage Category:Ammunition Category:Ships Category:Shields